


spin the bottle

by softzhengting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzhengting/pseuds/softzhengting
Summary: a basic friends to lovers au where zhengting thinks xukun is ignoring him because he learned his crush.





	spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't exactly what i planned on my mind but at least its soft again.

xukun didn't even know how they became like this. it was people kissing,making out and flirting with each other. but the room xukun in was just different. there was a bottle at the middle of 7 people.

 

the bottom of the bottle lended on zhengting and the top was pointing at ziyi. xukun wasn't sure what were they doing. but as the others started to shout "kiss", xukun already knew he didn't like this.

 

zhengting was shy at first. but he gasped when ziyi grabbed him by the collar and started to kiss him.

 

zhengting and xukun were...friends. maybe best friends even. they didn't experince something like this before. _zhengting making out with someone else right in front of xukun._

 

he wanted to close his eyes forever. if this takes him to not seeing zhengting with someone else xukun would do anything.he didn't even say anything when he stood up and walked out of the room. he just wanted to get out of this hell.

 

"you are in love with zhengting."

 

things didn't get better after all of these. xukun was scared of zhengting noticing. so he decided to keep a distance. it was hard for xukun to do this. every time xukun tried to ignore him, zhengting would get teary. xukun didn't want all these things to happen.

 

"uh"

 

but he couldn't even protest the fact he liked zhengting. maybe it was even more, maybe it was love. xukun's mind was filled with zhengting every night. how did it feel like to taste zhengting's lips? how does it feel to have zhengting in his arms and kissing him? he was jealous.

 

"ignoring zhengting isn't getting things better xukun"

 

"i know"

 

justin and xukun were sitting at the food court. xukun didn't sit with zhengting like he always does so justin was curious. he thought they had a fight. but it was interesting to find that xukun had a crush on his best friend.

 

"how about a help?"

 

"from you? no thanks please."

 

justin rolled his eyes. "then im going to tell zhengting."

 

xukun's eyes widened. he really wasn't ready for this.

 

"okay you can help me."

 

xukun really wished he didn't say this. if he had a chance he'd take all of his worlds actually.

 

"xukun..."

 

zhengting was the one to broke the awkward silence. he was facing xukun's back but xukun already knew he was tearing up.

 

"i think you heard."

 

xukun wasn't sure what was happening right now, but he decided to hear zhengting out.

 

"i know you are my best friend, i know i shouldn't feel these. b-but i can't i was so scared to tell you and when you ignored me for weeks i,i..."

 

zhengting was sobbing right now. and xukun was so close to hugging and hiding him in his chest.

 

"im in love with you."

 

and when xukun heard these words he hugged zhengting in the tightest was possible. they were both confused and didn't know what to say. but it was xukun's time to admit his love.

 

"zhengting, im so sorry i ignored you for weeks. i was so selfish and i wanted you all for myself. i didn't want to lose you. i love you so much zhengting please don't cry anymore."

 

in the end xukun thanked justin for locking him and zhengting at his room.

 


End file.
